


Who's the Damsel?

by HannaHazzard



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, No Porn, Protectiveness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is so not the damsel in this relationship! Except sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Damsel?

They probably think he doesn’t notice. Think themselves _so_ unobtrusive.

Either that, or they make it unconsciously, don’t even notice it.

 

But he _does_ notice. Tony is a genius after all.

 

Ever since the thing between Thor, Steve and himself started, the two blond ones of the trio are kind of...mother henning him.

Overprotective.

 

And Tony isn’t sure if he likes it or not.

 

The thing is, they aren’t belittling him or anything. They are treating him as an equal when it comes to decisions, or during sexy times. They honor his opinion, in and out of the battlefield.

 

It’s the other little things.

 

They drag him from his dungeon when they deem he’s to be gone long enough, for example.

...Ok, understandable. There are times he really is too long in his work shop.

 

They force him to eat, to sleep. Stop him from drinking too much.

 

All of it, fine, since he was very bad in doing all of that by himself. 

 

 

But when they sleep? Even when Tony starts to settle on the right side of the bed, like he did when he had been still alone, it doesn’t take long and, without even really noticing how it happened, he was in the middle of the bed, cradled against one broad chest, while another spoons him from behind. Wedged, warm and comfortable, between his wonder boys.

 

Alright, so it _does_ make him feel kind of safe. It has its benefits, ok? No one can stab him in the back, no one can rip out his reactor.

 

Anyway.

Thor and Steve are affectionate with each other, no doubt about it, and yet, it seems to him like they are always extra touchy feely with Tony. Stroking his hair, little kisses just because they could, hugs, cuddling.

 

 

Another things were injuries, or even just minor cuts, sores and bruises. Being the only squishy human in this relationship has it’s down sides.

One time they were trapped in a collapsing building, a small one sure, but collapsing none the less. Tony didn't have his armor, Steve didn't have his shield and Thor may have had his hammer on the way, but it wasn't like it would have done any good there.

Tony had been on the other side of a large room, yet as soon as the ceiling had started to crumble, he had found himself tackled to the ground, buried under two big blonds.

Still, it had been him waking up in a hospital bed with his two lovers hovering at his bedside.

 

 

When he was in business trip, one or both of them would come over occasionally, saying that they missed him. And Tony believed them, really, he missed them too, but he also knows it’s because they want to check on him, make sure he’s alright.

 Because no matter how you look at it, Tony is, even with a glowing light in his chest, _physically_ the weakest of this threesome. Well, and he has the tendency to  get in trouble.

 

 

This time though, Tony contemplates as he hobbles as silently and inconspicuously through the unfamiliar halls as he can, this time he’d show them that a squishy human doesn’t equal to damsel in distress. At least not always.

 

So what if it was kinda him being a damsel in distress that got them caught by this bunch of villains in the first place. He was going to get them out of here.

 

 

_The day started so nicely. Waking up sandwiched between his lovers. Morning kisses, and breakfast prepared by Steve the chef._

_Then a boring board meeting, but, that one could be tolerated, knowing Thor and Steve would pick him up later for lunch._

_So he goes out of the building, maybe a happy skip to his steps. He adjusts his coat, it was rather cold outside, waved when he sees his two muscle men on the other side of the road. And suddenly a bunch of goons surround him._

_He sees Steve and Thor run over the street to reach him. Just as he brings two of them down (he’s not defenseless ok?) he feels a needle prick him in the neck. He twisted and punched the needle happy guy in his fucking face when he felt it._

_Pain. Pure, unadulterated pain, coursing through his body, weakening his muscles and bringing him to the ground. Or in the arms of an angry demigod._

_He dimly hears a lot of shouting and a lot of struggling and bodies hitting the floor. He realizes the shouting mostly comes from him. He feels Thor’s hand in his hair, stroking. Wiping wetness from his face. And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Leaving him sweating and panting, blinking up to worried blue eyes._

_Around them, several guys are struggling to pick themselves up from the ground and his other angry lover has one of them up, off the ground by his lapels when he speaks in heavy accent._

_“It’ll only stop for five minutes. Each time it’ll get worse, until the agony will drive him insane. My boss,” he struggles for air to speak when Steve’s hold tightens, “My boss has the antidote. He will relinquish it when you come with us.”_

_It goes without saying that there isn’t much hesitation in making a decision._

_Tony doesn’t get a lot from the drive to the little hidey-hole. He notices that he’s cradled in strong arms with Thor’s scent all around him. He notices Steve’s warm hands in his hair, in his own hand. And the pain. Of course he notices the pain. He notices himself blacking out because of it, and he notices himself waking up screaming because of it._

_And then someone stabs a knife in his neck, or maybe another needle. And the pain is gone. But so are his lovers, his energy, his little awareness, his consciousness._

 

 

So, he’d woken, about thirty minutes ago in a room. He doesn't know how long he’d been out, but he is glad that he doesn't feel as bad as the last times he woke. Only lingering soreness and, well, his throat hurt some. Probably from his manly shouting.

 

Inside, the room had a whole lot of nothing. He had been lying on the floor, not restrained or anything.

Just the door to the left, which didn’t even look very robust.

 Tony had taken a wild guess and assumed that those bastards prepared for a super soldier and a demigod…but didn’t feel threatened by little human Tony.

 

Mistake.

He is Tony fucking Stark. Iron Man. He’d escaped from danger more often that he cares to count.

 

So, they didn’t leave him anything to tinker with. Fine. He’d still broken the nose of the man who was just going to bring the weak human some water. The guard at his door (at least he had a guard, he would have been insulted otherwise), had gotten a bullet to his shoulder from he newly acquired gun. Both of them a knock to the head and tada! He isn’t in distress anymore.

 

Well, ok, so there was this big hunk of a guy, who’d easily taken his new toy away again for a moment and had tossed him around like a rag doll, until Tony had _literary_ jumped on his back to choke him unconscious.

He was definitely moving more careful around corners now.

But right now? No distress. A smarting ankle, his head throbbed a bit and itching ribs, but he is able to move freely. And search for his lovers. 

 

 

Poking his head out to look around the next one, he quickly pulls back when he sees another guard in front of a door. That looks promising.

 

He doesn't want to shoot again, since he was lucky enough that no one came running the last time he did. He doesn't have any other weapon, he doesn't have anything to build himself a weapon…

 

Tony thows his left Armani loafer with all the force he can muster, at least confusing the man, ran up and knocks him out with his gun.

 

Shit. He is so bad ass, no matter what Clint said.

 

Slowly he opens the door, just enough to peek inside, and feels a cold stone settle in his stomach as he sees Thor and Steve lying motionless on some kind of metal table. Both of them have a drip going into their left arms, pumping who knows what into them.

 

Shaking slightly he opens the door wider and slips inside when he sees no one else. Rushing to the first table. Without really thinking about it he detaches the IV.

 

“S-Steve?” he swallows. Tentatively raising a hand to touch his boyfriend’s cheek. “Steve wake up. Come on.”

 

Still warm, breathing normal. He turns to Thor.

 

“Thor? Babe?” he strokes the long blond hair. Nothing.

 

Well, hell. 

 

Ok. Fine. No problem. He just has to keep the room clear and pray _really_ hard that, now without the needles in their arms, his two lovers would wake quickly. Because there is no way he’ll be able to haul his muscle boys out of here without anyone noticing. Not with his throbbing ankle and well, he's maybe feeling kind of sore from the pain he could still cloudily remember.

 Ok who is he trying to kid. Even fully healthy he wouldn’t be able to do it.

 

He strokes Thor’s hair one last time and then prepares to wait. There was no way to lock the door or block it really. Well. He takes the chair from the corner and jams it under the door handle. Maybe that would buy them a few more minutes. Seconds. Anything helps.

 

He is actually surprised that no one has come for them yet, but glad all the same. Tony readies the gun he had snatched from the guard outside and keeps his main focus on the door, but still turns to Steve and Thor every few seconds. Hoping to find a sign of waking.

 

“You know, being on the waiting side is really no fun.”

 

Steve being the closest, Tony leans against his table and takes a hold of the super soldiers limp hand, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.

 

“Thor, didn’t you say you never had problems sleeping and waking whenever and wherever you wanted? Now would be a perfect time to get up.”

 

No answer. Of course not.

 

“Come ooon. I am the lazy one of our relationship. Wake up. Both of you.”

 

He sighs when no response comes to him and is just about to try a little wakey wakey shaking, they don’t have all day after all, when he hears some voices outside, commanding, shouting, and then the door handle rattles.

 

Immediately he stands tall and aims at the door, finger ready on the trigger.

 

“Mr. Stark. We know that you are in there.” Really? Well, he was obviously talking to geniuses.

 

“And here I thought my hiding place was perfect.” He gave back sarcastically.

 

“If you come out, nobody needs to get hurt now.” The man continues as if Tony hadn’t said anything.

 

“Give me thirty minutes to think it over.”

 

“I don’t think you are seeing the seriousness of your position, Mr. Stark.”  Yes, he sounds slightly exasperated. Yeah, Tony sometimes provokes that kind of reaction. “If you don’t come out now. I’ll send my men in.”

 

Tony adjusts his slightly shaking grip on the gun and hey, he hadn’t even realized he was sweating. “I’ll shoot whoever sets foot in here.”

 

A momentary pause. “I’m sure I have more men then you have bullets.”

 

“But are you _sure_?”

 

Tony at least, is sure. He couldn’t keep them all out. And the chair would hold them off, like…a minute? If he’s lucky.

 

Suddenly he feels very tired. And desperate. Nervous. And a teeny tiny bit scared. Less for himself and more for the two defenseless men behind him.

His ankle is hurting more than before and…is that blood dripping down his face?        

 

Well, looks like he was going down in a blaze of glory, as Bon Jovi would say. Only that no one would know of said glory. So maybe not so much.

 

“I think I will take my chances.” Are this man’s minions really that loyal? That they would charge, knowing he would start to shoot as soon as the door opened?

 

The door began to rattle with weight that is thrown against it. Yep. Ok fine he would-

 

Warm arms come around his waist. He doesn’t startle as he recognizes them instantly. “Steve.” He breathes and sags a little against the soldier. Steve bows his head, tucking his face against Tony’s neck.

 

The door rattles on, and he was sure he hears it give a little already, but he doesn’t care because he can wind his arm up stroke Steve’s hair, getting a kiss on his shoulder as a response and then there is Thor in front of him kissing him soundly and Tony can’t help but let the weapon fall to wrap his other arm around the demigod.

 

Because everything is fine now. Almost.

 

The door bursts open and five henchmen come in at once, and to Tony’s amusement, see the two blonds awake and back out again fast.

 

“Since you are safe with us now, I believe it is about time Mjolnir and I reunite as well.” Thos steps back with one last peck, flexing his hand. No doubt calling his beloved hammer.

The weapon hasn’t arrived yet, but the Thunderer already turned to the door with a hard stare.

 

Tony watches him go a little sadly and then Steve moves and then his feet aren’t on the ground anymore. Next he know he sits on the table Steve had been lying on. The ever observant soldier has probably seen that he is favoring one leg.

 

“You wait here, we will take over now.” He wants to protest, he really does, after all, he _isn’t_ the damsel in this scenario. But then lips press against his again and Steve’s stroking his arms, pressing the gun back in his hand. “Stay here. Please.”

 

Outside they can hear Thor having fun, and Tony knows he has it under control, but Steve would be a good back up.

 

“Please.” Steve wipes some blood from Tony’s eyes, looking at him imploringly. Who can argue then.

 

“Okay.” The hard, cold, metal slab is becoming kind of comfortable anyway.

 

“Okay.” The blond smiles and presses a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “We will get you in a second.”

And suddenly he is alone in the room. He tries to stay alert, aware that any second someone else can come through this door, but his eyes grow heavy, and he doesn’t mean to, but he is sore and he hurt and he’s still bleeding a little bit, and Steve and Thor would do the rest. So he let’s his eyes fall shut.

 

 

 

 

When he wakes, he feels warm and cozy, and he doesn’t really want to move, so he doesn’t.

He takes a second to breath and, wow, ow. His ribs smart when he fills his lungs. He can feel the tight bandages around his midsection and then he remembers and opens his eyes, blinking at the broad chest in front of him. While at the moment not star spangled, it was a very familiar chest so he relaxes instantly. At his back he feels someone else, the god of thunder no doubt. So everything was fine now.

 

Tony recognizes the bed they are lying on as his own, theirs, and that is a great sign. No hospital for any of them then. He knows someone, probably Bruce, has wrapped his ankle, and trying to frown shows that his forehead had been seen to as well. 

 

Both of his lovers don’t even stir when he shifts slightly and he figures it must be some of the drugs still lingering. Thor is usually a deep sleeper, but Steve always wakes when Tony attempts to get up (like now, he really needs to pee), just to tell him that he needs more sleep and less workshop time. (Which is ridicules.) 

 

With some shifting and some shuffling he manages to extract himself, going to stand at the foot of the bed, only to almost crash to the floor when he forgets his ankle. Only two hands grabbing on to him save him from that fate.

 

“Wh-mpf”  he hasn’t expected someone else in the room.

 

“Shh.” One of Clint’s hands let go of him just to settle over his mouth. “Don’t wake them.” He whispers, and Tony wasn’t going to! Clint should just stop sneaking around. He settles for a small glare and shakes off the hand.

 

Grinning, Clint makes sure he is steady on his own and removes his hands. “Bruce send me to check if you guys are awake and want some dinner.”

 

Giving food a quick thought, Tony scrunches his nose and shakes his head, regretting the move a second later. All he wants right now is to crawl back to bed, and to pee…and information. He snags Clint’s arm and pulls him along as he hobbles to the adjoining bathroom.

 

“Hey!” Clint protests in a whisper, tugging half heartedly to free his arm, “I’m really not interested in watching you do your business.”

 

The genius closes the door behind them and sits down on the closed toilet. Standing seems like too much of an effort right now.

 

“Sooo, short version please. What happened?” he asks, scratching behind his head. In here they could talk a bit louder.

Clint looks at him with what looks like concern, so he hurries on. “I mean I can remember the parts I should, don’t look at me like that, but there is a lot missing information.”

 

The worry faded some and the archer nods, “long story short. You guys were kidnapped, they drugged you Steve’d said,” Tony nods, wincing when he remembers the agony. “then they used you as leverage to get our super humans here to comply and they drugged them too, with _heavy_ sedatives.” Must have been heavy indeed to keep his lovers down. “Then they said they woke up to your voice, knocked out the bad guys, and let me tell you, some where more than just knocked out, and well, that’s it.”

 

“You forgot the important part, were I, genius that I am, freed myself to come to their aid. I saved them.”

 

Clint raises his eyebrows, nods placatingly with pursed lips. “Sure. Sorry forgot that part.”

 

“What? It’s true. I wasn’t the damsel this time!” Tony frowns insistently.

 

“Ah, I get it. You are getting a complex. Didn’t I tell you it was bound to happen with two muscley,  almost invincible, overprotective super men?” Clint grinned.

 

“I don’t have a complex!”

 

 “Wait. Wait.” Hawkeye lifts a hand in a stopping motion, clears his throat, and Tony wants to kill him. “I told you sooo.” He singsongs.

 

“That’s it. No more new toys for-“

 

“So anyway!” Clint interrupts the threat quickly, “Moving on. Bad guys are at SHIELD. Mr. Leader admitted that he wanted to do some tests on Steve and Thor. He was dead set on making himself as powerful as a superhuman and a god. He thinks the blood could be the answer. I get it with Steve, not so sure about Thor though. Anyhow, that’s it.”

 

Tony runs a hand over his face and nods. Damn, new psychos crawl out of their hidey holes every day now.                    

 

“Alright.”

 

“Right. So I’ll tell Bruce you want to rest some more?”

 

“You do that.” Tony stands. “Oh hey wait. Where have you guys been during all that.”

 

“We were ready to burst in, I mean they took you in the middle of the day and not all that sneaky either, but just as we came to you, Thor and Steve came out, carrying you like their precious princess that you are.” Clint chuckles, poising himself so that he was ready to bolt out the door incase Tony attacks.

  
And Tony would have, if he didn't think he would end up on the floor. 

“ _You_ are the one giving me a complex, Katniss. Now shoo. Or watch me piss, I don’t care.”

 

“Oh, heaven spare me.” The blond heads for the door, but stops before opening. “You alright getting back.” He asks more serious.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Tony waves him off, finally taking care of his need when the archer nods and leaves.

 

He debates taking a nice, long hot shower, but kinda doesn’t think Bruce will like having to rewrap him, and going back to bed sounds more appealing anyway, so he settles for splashing his face with refreshing water and goes back out.  

Thor and Steve are still where he left them, so he does his best to wiggle carefully back between them, melting into the bedding with a satisfied little groan, ready to sleep a few more hours.

 

A warm hand stroking over the bandage at his head make him blink his eyes open, suddenly very tired again, and he smiles at his super soldier, pulls him in for a quick kiss and goes back to leaning against his way-to-comfortable chest. If Steve wanted to get up now he is so out of luck.

 

The heat barrier at his back presses close again and a strong arm winds across his hip as Thor snuggles close as well.

 

This is perfect. Tony doesn’t know what he did to deserve this two beautiful persons in his life, but he is damn grateful.

Clint may thinks he’s got a complex, but the truth is he has never felt so loved as he does since they got together. He can take being a damsel sometimes for this.

 

He lays his hand on top of Thor’s and pushes his face in Steve’s chest, their feet entwined. He relaxes with a sigh.

 

“I totally saved you.” Tony mumbles half asleep, earning himself two fond chuckles.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
